


Save The Last Dance For Me

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Lance can’t stop himself from dancing when songs he love come on. Keith always complains but follows along.Or - Keith wants to propose and things keep distracting him.





	Save The Last Dance For Me

Keith was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner before their friends arrived. He checked his pocket again- the ring was still there. Lance was finishing up with the cleaning as he sang along to his favorite playlist that he had on just quiet enough to not upset the cranky old man next door. 

“KEITH!” 

He knew exactly what was coming. “No.”

“Oh come on I  _ love  _ this song!”

“I’m aware.”

He wasn’t going to win- he never did when Lance dragged him into dances- but he had to at least pretend he stood a chance. Almost on cue, Lance popped into the doorway, remote in hand.

“Please?” He pouted and pressed pause. 

Keith rolled his eyes but nodded. “Let me finish the sauce first.” 

Lance was almost bouncing in place waiting for his boyfriend to come and dance. As soon as Keith turned off the burner, he was dragged into the main room and Lance restarted the song. 

“It looks nice out here.” 

Lance nodded and started to dance, moving them between the furniture in their cramped apartment, singing along with the music. Keith would never admit it, but Lance’s singing was the only reason he tolerated this song. 

When it first came out, he called it the gen z version of crappy 80s music that pretended like it was from our glory days. The music video just proved his point. 

But watching Lance belt out the chorus made his heart melt.

“Just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back, she said shut up and dance with me.” Lance was grinding against him and managing to look sexy even with a completely klutzy partner. 

Keith could spar, he could remember complex fight sequences for work, but just ‘feeling the music’ never worked for him. Lance would giggle when he tried but didn’t seem to mind. Even in the clubs, he could have found anyone to dance with, but he always stayed by Keith.

Even now, with Lance exaggerating all his movements as he danced along- gripping Keith’s arm as he belted out ‘she took my arm!’- he looked amazing. Maybe it was just the way his smile lit up his face that made you forget his dramatics. 

By the time the song was done, the grump next door was pounding on the wall in complaint, which only made Lance laugh and scream along louder, leaning in during the quiet part and whispering  _ I have so many siblings, I can be louder than anyone _ like it was some big secret, only for Keith.

Keith gave Lance a kiss before heading back to finish up dinner, checking one last time to make sure the ring hadn’t fallen out. Hunk showed up first, bringing the dough to pop in the oven (and calm Keith down a bit). 

Hunk and Pidge were the only ones Keith had warned about the main plan for tonight- he had helped pick out the ring, they had helped set up a video to make it look like Keith was on Netflix, just in case he got too nervous. 

Everyone else thought they were celebrating the latest movie of Keith’s finally hitting Netflix. From his first job as a random extra all the way up to his current jobs where he wasn’t just a body double for stunts, they had a tradition to have ‘red couch premieres’. Everyone would get dressed up like they were going to an awards ceremony and make a night of it. 

When they first moved in together, Lance insisted on making sure they got a red couch because ‘what is the point of a red couch premiere if the couch is grey, Keith?’. It clashed horribly with everything else they owned- but it always made Keith smile.

Hunk was double-checking all the food, making sure Keith followed all his recipes just right. Lance kept dancing around the living room and straightening things, welcoming each new guest. 

Pidge had already made a crack about him looking more pale than normal. Shiro just kept giving him  _ the look _ and Adam was elbowing everyone. Once Allura and Coran showed up, Keith spaced out on the first plan.

His chance to try was cut off by the timer going off. 

“Bread’s ready!” Hunk called from the kitchen.

Keith missed his second chance at dinner too, everyone was so caught up talking he couldn’t find the best time to cut in.

As they were headed into the living room to crowd around the small TV and Pidge wiggled their phone at Keith. He nodded and pretended to start up the movie. No one seemed to catch on that something was wrong except for Allura who kept narrowing her eyes at Keith. Pidge had set it up to cut off after Keith’s ‘big line’ in the movie. 

When Keith saw it approaching, he got up and pretended to fill his drink. 

_ “He’s going to regret that.” _

Keith stood behind everyone as they made a huge deal out of it, a simple line before his normal fight sequence. Then it cut off and everyone was confused as the image shifted to one of Keith standing in front of a plain wall. He was looking uncomfortable before Pidge’s voice could be heard in the background. 

_ “We’re set! If you use this you owe me twenty bucks.” _

Keith on screen snorted.  _ “Wouldn’t I owe you anyways?” _

_ “Maybe… yeah. Twenty if we don’t use it, forty if you do.”  _

He watched himself shake his head and look down at his hands again. 

_ “Seriously, Keith, go already.”  _

He was going to have to talk to the gremlin about not cutting this bit out.

_ “So. Hi everyone.” _ There was a pause as he was trying to get through it, finally holding up a ring.  _ “Lance, I love you.” _

Lance yelled out for it to stop and Keith’s heart dropped. 

“No. Nope, no, no way mullet. No freaking way.” 

Keith was looking down and clenching his fist around the ring. He should have known Lance wouldn’t want to. Half his family probably hated Keith because he swore in front of the nieces and nephews-

“If you’re proposing, you’re doing it live.”

Keith was still remembering the look on Veronica’s face as the toddlers chanted  _ fuck  _ repeatedly before he booked it and caught the next bus home. Lance had laughed at the time, but he didn’t miss that his ‘standing invitation to the house’ wasn’t exactly a thing anymore. 

“Keith?” Lance asked, waving a hand in front of him, “Bud?”

Keith jumped at that and looked up to see Lance smiling. “Come on. Ask me so I can say yes.” 

“What?”

Lance laughed. “No way am I accepting a recorded proposal when you’re  _ right here.” _

Keith blushed but pulled the ring out. “Lance, I love you, will-”

Lance jumped forward and hugged Keith, repeating yes and kissing all over his face. Pidge cackled at the shock on Keith’s face and pressed play again. The rest of the group got to hear the original proposal as Lance sang to Keith and danced around the table. 

“You can dance- every dance with the guy… Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.”

_ “You might forget the moment I fell in love with you.” _

“You can smile- every smile for the man… Who held your hand neath the pale moonlight.”

_ “But you remember the moment you fell in love with me and that’s enough.” _

“But don't forget who's takin' you home… And in whose arms you're gonna be… So darlin' save the last dance for me”

_ “I want to spend the rest of our lives together, marry me?” _

Lance stopped singing and kissed Keith, still helping guide him around the table, avoiding all the chairs as he kept humming the melody. Once Lance was done, all their friends rushed up and congratulated them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to PandaMilo (Sarah) for making this readable even though I haven't convinced her to watch Voltron yet!
> 
> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
